Mario
Mario & Luigi: Manga Mashup, known in Europe and Australia as Mario & Luigi: Manga Mashup Bros. and in Japan as Mario & Luigi RPG: Super Mario-kun Mashup (Japanese: マリオ＆ルイージRPG：スーパーマリオくんマッシュアップ Hepburn: Mario& ruīji RPG: Sūpāmario-kun masshuappu) is a role-playing video game developed by AlphaDream and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo 3DS. The game is the sixth title in the Mario & Luigi series, crossing over with the style of characters from Super Mario-kun manga series (Also known as Super Mario: Manga Adventures in France). It was released worldwide on November 2018. Gameplay The overall gameplay is mostly similar to the previous Mario & Luigi games except with the addition of Manga Mario and Manga Luigi. Unlike Mario & Luigi Paper Jam, Manga Mario and Manga Luigi ride inside Mario and Luigi's caps and use the hammers similar to the Baby Bros from Mario & Luigi: Partners In Time. Other moves include the Fourio Spin Jump, a four by four version of the Trio Grab,a four by four version of the blue shell from Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, the Fourio Drill, and the Ball Bros from both Mario & Luigi: Partners In Time and Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. In battle players control Mario and Luigi. Manga Mario and Manga Luigi fight alongside and are allowed to take four turns, unlike Mario & Luigi: Partners In Time. Manga Mario and Manga Luigi can also be used in the Bros. Attacks that Mario and Luigi use as an advance mode similar to the first two games, depending on who is using the Bros. Attacks. In addition to the Bros. Attacks, the new variation of special attacks are called Fourio Attacks can be preformed with Manga Mario and Manga Luigi. These attacks will have Manga Mario and Manga Luigi use their strange abilities that have them merge together to create strange items that can be used like the Bros. Attacks. Most Fourio Attacks have the Mario Bros use Manga versions of the Bros. Attacks, while the others have silhouettes in the bottom screen, and would be able to perform their moves with the stylus. At certain points, the fourio will take part in Comic Crunch Battles which are the equivalent to the Papercraft Battles from the previous game. Each time, they will control different versions of the main characters, each with their own unique abilities, they fight on a stage, very similar to the Paper Mario series and the Super Smash Bros series. Items List of usable items Special attacks Bros. Attacks Fourio Attacks Gallery __paper_jam_x_amiibo___by_6gonzalocortez4-d9zaozw test a1.png|The artwork of Mario and Luigi. luigi_kun.jpg|The artwork of Mario-kun/Manga Mario and Luigi-kun/Manga Luigi. References to other games *''Super Mario Maker: Bumpers appear in one Minigame. *Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'': Bowser-kun/Manga Bowser breaks the fourth wall saying to both Mario, Luigi, Mario-kun/Manga Mario, Luigi-kun/Manga Luigi, Starlow, Starlow-chan/Manga Starlow and the others and even the player, "Well... Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam didn't sell well as we expect it", referencing to the poor sales of Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. *(WIP): (COMING SOON). Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Sequels Category:2018 Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Nintendo 3DS Games